My Mistake
by writting is love
Summary: This is a achele rpf I know I'm not supposed to upload these kinds of fics, but I'll take it down soon. I wrote this I think in the summer I really don't remember but if you like angst then here's your story.


**A/N: To the girl who sent me a faberry prompt I got it and I have been working on it **

**Lea's gone...**

**August 10, 2012**

"Dianna, I know that we're still young, and you keep seeing new people, but the truth is...you've been dragging me along since the day you left me."

Dianna tried to act shocked but Lea shot her down.

"Oh don't act like you didn't fucking know, because you did Di, _you did_. So please just tell me...Will we ever be together again?" Lea asked praying that Dianna would be hers again.

Dianna stared back with red rimmed eyes trying to let the words out but couldn't. "Lee, I...I'm sorry. I-"

Lea let out a shaky breath; feeling her heart completely shatter. "Okay...Okay, but one day you're gonna wake up and realize that we we're meant to be. Cause we are Di, we are. But by then I'll be happy someone else, and it'll be too late."

"Lea, please." Dianna sobbed.

"No, just-just stay away from me." Lea said backing away.

* * *

><p><strong>Lea has a girlfriend?<strong>

**2014 Two years later**

Dianna hardly ever read gossip columns but she was on a plane to NYC to see Lea's new play, and she needed something to keep her mind off of the fact that she and Lea haven't spoken since the day Lea left. It was only thing Dianna deeply regretted. How could she not? She loved Lea more than anything, but for some reason she always screwed their relationship up.

She wanted to call Lea up and ask to have dinner with her after the play, but no one would give her Lea's number. Dianna knew she deserved that, though she often wondered why no one would ever speak about Lea around her. It was like her old Glee mates tried with all their being not to mention Lea. Sometimes she even thought that Lea was the one who asked them to keep her name out of their conversations.

Dianna sighed looking at the time on her phone just three more hours and she would be sitting in her seat in Radio City, (one of the places she and Lea held hands in front of hundreds of people) and would be watching Lea perform. Dianna smiled to herself thinking about Lea's warm hand in hers. Dianna, had hoped and planed that she would be able to speak to Lea, and ask for another chance to make things right. Dianna, put her phone down going back to her laptop to go on to the next page when she saw it.

"_Hollywood has a new couple! For years rumors ran around about how Lea Michele is a bisexual. In fact as soon as she stepped into Hollywood their were rumors. People even speculated that she and her old co-star on 'Glee' Dianna Agron were a secret couple. Dianna denied multiple times that she and Lea were an item, but for the last two years since Lea's end of Rachel Berry on Glee, Lea, has been seen with numerous women. Just recently we have been spotting her on many occasion's with actress Amber Heard. For the last week they have been seen walking around west Hollywood holding hands, they even had a quiet romantic dinner at Chateau Marmont. Amber even kissed Lea goodbye at LAX..." _

Dianna stopped reading looking at the photo's of Lea holding Amber's hand while the blonde walked her dog. She scrolled down seeing Amber with her arms around the brunettes neck while Lea's were around her waist, giving her a sweet peck on the lips. She couldn't believe it, she really couldn't. All Dianna could remember was one of her memories with Lea...

_Flashback 2009 _

_After hours of love making Lea flipped on the TV going through it till it landed on Never Back Down._

"_Lee?" Dianna called out softly from on top of Lea._

"_Hmm?" _

"_Do you find Amber Heard attractive?"_

"_Who?" Lea asked._

"_The blonde girl on the movie." Dianna explained, most people she knew said how beautiful, and sexy Amber is._

"_Hmm, neh, not really. I think she's pretty, but nothing compared to you." Lea winked pecking Dianna on the lips._

_End of flashback_

As soon as Dianna's plane landed she called up Jenna who was currently living in NYC for the play she stared in with Lea.

"_Hey, Di, what's up?" Jenna asked._

"Why didn't you tell me about Lea and Amber?" Dianna snapped.

_Jenna sighed through the phone, she knew Dianna would be mad. "Because it's none of your business, Dianna, remember? You were the one who let Lea go. You really hurt her Di, and Lea was a wreck. She loved you more than anything, and you threw her away." It was quiet for a moment as Dianna let the words sink in. Jenna hatted snapping at Dianna, but she needed to know that it wasn't in her place to tell Dianna about Lea finding someone else. Jenna heard Dianna sniffle, and spoke up. "Dianna, I'm sorry for snapping, but Lea has been one of my bestfriends since we we're kids. When you hurt her, you hurt me."_

"I'm sorry." Dianna breathed out wiping her tears.

"_Are you still going to see the show tonight?" Jenna asked softly._

"I need to, I miss her so much Jenna. Letting her go was the stupidest thing I had ever done." Dianna laughed bitterly.

"_...I know." Jenna said softly._

"...Does she ever mention me?" Dianna asked with a small bit of hope in her.

"_..." _

Dianna cringed at the silence. "Just tell me the truth Jenna."

"_No...She doesn't."_

The truth had hurt Dianna, yet here she was front row center with Lea's favorite flowers to watch Lea's new play. All through out the play Dianna was mesmerized it was unlike anything Lea had ever done. She smiled as Jenna let her in backstage.

"Hey, Di!" Jenna beamed.

"You guys were so amazing!" Dianna squealed.

"Hey, I'm gonna go change, but Lea's room is down the hall you can't miss it." Jenna smiled before walking off to her dressing room.

Dianna took a deep breath unable to take the smile off her face or push the butterflies out of her stomach. She pushed past a heard of crew members but stopped still in her tracks seeing Lea's famous smile.

"Babe, you came!" Lea beamed jumping in Amber's arms.

"Of course I did!" Amber laughed leaning back to see Lea's smile. "Baby, did you actually think I wouldn't come? I'm insulted."

Lea laughed taking Amber's hand, and the flowers she had gotten her inside her dressing room.

Dianna felt her heart sink and walked up to the closed door laying the flowers down against the star covered door.

* * *

><p><strong>Lea's getting married?<strong>

**2016 **

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Sweed with the _L.A. Times_!" the reporter smiled shouting over the screams from the fans and paparazzi.

"Hi, Dianna Agron!" Dianna beamed leaning in to hear the reporter and be in the camera shot.

"How are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm good! Thank you!" Dianna smiled.

"Dianna, how does it feel being on a _Woody Allen _film, and to be working side by side with _Christopher Walkin_?" the reporter asked.

Dianna beamed hearing clicks and shouting behind her; asking her to turn around. "It's amazing! it's always been my dream to work with them, I never thought I would!"

"Have you heard about your old glee co-star Lea Michele? Apparently she and her longtime girlfriend are getting married."

At that moment Dianna's heart dropped hearing about the girl she let go. The girl she would always love is marrying another. _'She's really over me...' _ Dianna could see the future she had wanted to create with Lea slowly vanish.

Dianna's PR woman snapped into action saying Dianna needed to move on, but it was too late. The camera had caught Dianna's smile disappear at the mention of old bff Lea Michele.

"She's getting married?" Dianna asked Elle her PR woman.

"...Yes." Elle responded. "Are you...Okay?"

Dianna gave Elle a watery smile nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine I think I want to go home now."

Elle nodded calling over the limo.

As soon as Dianna got home she kissed Arthur, grabbed her lap top, and googled 'Lea Michele'. She clicked on a video link from _E! News_.

"_This just in: Actress's Lea Michele and Amber Heard are now pronounced to get married." Ryan Secrest spoke._

The video cut to the couple walking down the street holding hands both with rings on.

"_Sources say Amber was the one who asked for Lea's hand in marriage."_

The video cut to Lea's PR agent Carrie.

"_Yes it's true. Amber even asked Lea's parents for her hand which they gladly said 'Of course'." Carrie spoke._

"_How did Amber propose? Ryan asked._

"_That's something that I can't talk about, but I can say that Lea and Amber are very much in love, and can not wait to finally make it official." Carrie smiled._

"_Well there ya have it folks Lea and Amber the hottest couple in Hollywood are getting married after two years."_

The video went black making Dianna shut her lap top and snuggle against Arthur.

* * *

><p>"Babe!" Lea shouted from the kitchen.<p>

"What's wrong?" Amber asked walking in with Claude in her arms.

"Did we run out of coffee?" Lea asked while looking in the cupboard.

"Yes, actually we did-" Lea cut her off.

"Babe, you know I can't function without it."

"You weren't saying that yesterday morning." Amber smiked. "I tried to go grocery shopping but you pulled me back. Remember?"

Lea started smirking. "Oh yeah." she laughed.

"I was thinking that we get dressed, grab coffees at Starbucks, then head to the market." Amber said putting the cat down next to Sheila.

"That sounds great lets do it, but I think I need some help in the shower." Lea said wiggling her eyebrows before taking off at full speed towards their shower.

* * *

><p>"Lea, I'm going to the washroom. Okay?" Amber said once they walked in.<p>

"Alright." Lea smiled nodding after Amber kissed her cheek.

After Lea ordered she turned to wait when she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry, I-"

In that moment when she saw who it was, all she could think about was: _'All the coffee shops in L.A. she had to walk into this one.'_

"Lea."

That one word sent Lea through a loop. Just the way it rolled off of Dianna's tongue made her weak. She hadn't heard Dianna's voice in four years.

"Dianna." Lea said softly. "...How have you been?"

"Good, I'm-I'm doing okay. I um, I-" Dianna was interrupted seeing a tall pale green eyed blonde walk up.

"Hey, sweetie." Amber smiled pecking Lea's cheek then turned and smiled towards Dianna. "Hi."

"Amber, this is Dianna we used to work together on Glee."

Dianna looked at Lea for a fraction of a second wondering why she hadn't said ex instead of 'worked together'.

"Dianna, this is my fiance, Amber."

Amber smiled back she knew exactly who this was. There were many things she wished to do, to even say to the other blonde, but instead she took the higher road, and stuck with a smile and a hand shake.

"Wow, you're-you're getting married." Dianna choked out feeling her heart twist. Even though she had just heard about it last night, it still felt so new to her. Especially seeing the engagement rings on their fingers making it all the more real.

"Yeah." Lea said bashfully wrapping her arm around Amber's waist slowly.

"That's-that's great! Congratulations, both of you." Dianna smiled trying all her might not to cry.

Lea looked back hearing the barrista call out her order.

"I'll get it sweetie." Amber said softly walking away.

"Are you-are you happy...with her?" Dianna asked trying to keep her voice even.

"Very." Lea replied trying to keep herself from wiping Dianna's tears.

"Here you go sweetie, are you ready?" Amber asked smiling softly.

"Yeah...It was nice to see you again, Dianna." Lea said leading herself and Amber around Dianna.

Dianna felt more tears as she remembered Lea's words. _"I'll be happy with someone else, and it'll be too late."_


End file.
